


Teddy for the Night

by Kawaiicoyote



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Sleepovers, Teddy Bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiicoyote/pseuds/Kawaiicoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard and Ray are having a movie marathon and end up having an unexpected guest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teddy for the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Very AU fic in which all of them are much much younger.

It was a little after midnight when Gerard heard someone in the hall. His ears perked but he didn’t think much of it as his eyes reverted back to the television screen where he and Ray were watching a horror movie marathon, a bag of already popped popcorn between them.

“That is so fake…” Ray whispered to Gerard, watching through his fingers as the actress on the screen was gored by a pitchfork.

“Yeah,” Gerard muttered as he continued watching, not scared at all like his slightly younger friend was. If anything he was on the verge of laughing at how the blood, corn syrup, splattered everywhere when the pitchfork was pulled from the screaming girl.

“Gerard?” A small voice called from the doorway. He turned his eyes away from the screen to see his brothers little friend Frankie standing there in his Spider Man pajamas, his big hazel eyes wide with tear tracks streaking his face.

Gerard sat up from his spot on the floor with a confused frown. Frankie hardly ever came around him without Mikey.

“What’s wrong?” He asked as he pushed his shabby black bangs out of his eyes. Frankie stood there, now looking down at the carpet as his small fingers twisted at the end of his pajama shirt.

“I can’t sleep without my teddy.” The young boy replied with a shrug, making no further move to come inside the room or go back to Mikey’s.  Gerard turned to look at Ray who merely shrugged before going back to half watching the movie.

“Where’s your teddy Frankie?”

“At home…” Frankie replied after a few moments with a quiet sniffle.

“Why didn’t you bring him with you?” Gerard was a little more than curious. He’d seen the younger boy over at their house a few times and he’d always had the bear with him. When asked where he’d gotten it from he’d proudly smile and announce that his Granddad had made it just for him at Build-A-Bear. So to see him without it looked out of place. Gerard hadn’t noticed it hours before since he and Ray had been busy begging his mom to let them watch the horror movie marathon on TV.

Frankie finally looked up at him with big sad eyes, new tears obviously forming in his eye as his lower lip trembled.

“Pete said I was too old to bring my teddy with me. He told me girls do that.” He said, wiping his nose with on his sleeve. Gerard frowned at that. His little brother’s new friend, Pete, that had moved a few houses down always seemed to bully Frankie whenever both boys stayed over. Gerard suspected it was jealousy.

“I don’t think you’re too old.”

“Really?” The younger boy asked hesitantly, his voice small and unsure as he looked at Gerard.

“Really really,” Gerard said with a nod and, what he hoped was a reassuring smile, “as a matter of fact, if _Pete_ has any problems with you bringing teddy next time then you come get _me._ ” He knew that might have been pushing it a little but he figured that Frank didn’t have a big brother or sister to look after him, so he might as well try and act like one when he could.

“You.. you mean it Gerard?” Frankie asked, eyes lighting up a bit. He only nodded and gave him another smile. Frankie smiled back and turned to leave before Gerard stopped him.

“Hey Frankie, you wanna sleep in here with me? Since you don’t have your teddy?” It was a bit strange for him to be offering the younger boy to sleep in his bed. But the way Frankie nodded quickly and scrambled into Gerard’s bed made him feel good. It made him remember when Mikey used to be unable to sleep and needed his big brother to protect him from the monsters; the only way to do that was to _obviously_ sleep in Gerard’s bed.

Ray snapped his head over to look at Gerard when he stood, his bushy mop of hair taking a moment to catch up with him.

“Where are you goin?” He asked, eyes widening at the prospect of being left alone with the fictional monsters plaguing the television.  Gerard rolled his eyes and motioned to the bed where Frankie was already curled up.

“I’ll be watching from the bed.” He said matter-of-factly.

“You’re going to be his teddy for tonight?” Ray asked as if trying to understand.

“Yup.”

“Lame,” Ray muttered turning, reluctantly, back to the marathon as Gerard crawled into bed and instantly had an armful of Frankie who was out like a light as soon as he was in Gerard’s hold. He couldn’t help but give a little laugh as his chin rested onto of Frankie’s head so he could keep watching the movies with Ray still.

As the credits began rolling Ray turned to say something to Gerard, only to find him fast asleep and drooling ontop of the younger boys head. He rolled his eyes and turned off the television and stood, muttering under his breath how he was twelve and nothing ever happened to twelve year old boys who ventured out into the hall on their quest to the bathroom. Though, just to be safe, he’d made a mad dash to the bathroom at the end of the hall and dashed back after finishing so he could crawl behind Gerard in the bed, lying awake another hour wondering what each and every sound was. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really hoping anyone who read this enjoyed it. I've had it sitting on my flash drive for I know over a year.


End file.
